


One More Fuck It Couldn't Hurt

by black_dipped_roses



Series: Age Old Tales like Love [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tales!, M/M, Matchmaking, Shenanigans, Warning: Dentist on Standby may be Required, Warning: Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_dipped_roses/pseuds/black_dipped_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Scott finally find out what's really going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Fuck It Couldn't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

Logan and Scott are currently sitting on the ground staring up at seven of their teammates, five of the Avengers (including Loki), and four of the Justice League members, as said people explain to them that they are, in fact, the mystery 'villians'.

"Look, we've watched Tony and Steve dance around each other for _years_ now. Then all of the sudden Bruce and Clint stared getting chummy, and, well, Wade's always been madly in love with Peter. We were fine with just dealing with it and letting the idiots be idiots, but me and Flash started talking about it. And, eventually, it became a big topic because apparently The Avengers weren't the only ones having problems with teammates pining for each other. I don't really remember who proposed the idea, but we devised a plan to get all of you idiots together," Pietro shrugged.

"How the fuck did you guys even pull this off? What the fuck kept us stuck to the floor? And whose fucking idea was it to put us in _nightmare fairy tales from hell_?!" Logan wasn't happy.

Pietro simply pointed at Loki.

Logan heaved a world weary sigh, "Goddammit."

"Well, you must admit, it worked," Pietro smirked smugly.

Logan just grumbled in reply, tightening his hold on Scott's hip.

"Logan, Scott, are you tired of seeing the Professor have is heart thrown around by Magneto because they have so much tension and things left unsaid in between them?" Ororo asked bluntly.

"Well, yeah, I'm sure a hell of a lot more shit wouldn't have gone down if they cleared the air between them," Logan shrugged looking to Scott for affirmation.

"I would have phrased it better, but I agree," Scott acquiesced.

"Well, want to help us fix a few 'predicaments' that some of our friends have?" Everyone knew Logan couldn't refuse if his favorite student Rogue asked nicely.

Logan heaved another world weary sigh, looked to Scott, and said, "Fuck it."


End file.
